United Armed Forces LMS-65 Standard Issue Combat Rifle
LMS-65 (Lightweight Munition System 65) is an experimental standard issue automatic weapon designated for armed forces in the United States. The main purpose of this weapon is to replace the common but obsolete 5.56 rifles with the prototype 6.5 mm cartridge. Features The weapon is a product of a collaboration between 3 weapon manufacturing companies: Heckler & Koch, FN Herstal and Knight's Armament. The LMS-65 is a gas operated, fully automatic and ambidextrous bullpup rifle. The 4 point select-fire system (Semi-auto, 2-round burst, full-auto and safe) was adopted from the MP5A4 Submachine gun and the trigger mechanism from the F2000. The LMS-65 is fed from a UAF (United Armed Forces) magazine (that resembles a P-Mag) with 30-round capacity using the 6.5 x 45 mm telescopic ammunition. The magazine catch/release button is installed symmetrically in the pistol grip, in front of the magazine like the F2000. The rifle does have a bolt catch and a release button which is installed behind the magazine and flush into the gun so it can only be seen clearly when the weapon is empty. The rifle also features a chromed hammer-forged aluminum barrel to reduce the weight and furthermore increase it's durability and heat-resistance. A 4-position adjustable cheek riser was also implemented on the gun. 6.5 x 45 mm LTMS (Lightweight Telescopic Munition System) ''' The prototype '''6.5 x 45 mm '''is designed based on the former standard-issue '''5.56 x 45mm cartridge but has been significantly improved, overshadowing of power of the 5.56mm. The round has a polymer shell which not only reduces the weight but also the manufacturing cost. The shell consist of 2 parts, one slightly bigger than the other so they can slot into each other, forming a shorter shell for easier extraction. For further details, when the chambered round (6.5 mm) is fired, the blowback from the explosion will push the upper part of the casing backward, creating a shorter shell casing for smoother cycling and less likely to jam. Unique attachments During the progress of development, the LMS-65 was outfitted with some of the most deadly yet compact weapon under its rail. * 33 mm Counter Defilade Target Engagement System The XM33 is an underslung air-burst grenade launcher based on the XM25. '''The weapon is still under experiment in order to reduce the targeting optic size and still manage to keep the manual detonating feature with the gun, much like it's predecessor, the '''XM25. * Multi-shot Automatic Destructive Ordnance The MADO '''or better known as the '''MAd-DOg '''is a '''Metal Storm shotgun that can deliver 12-gauge size buck-shots at a high rate of fire, hence the name. MAd-DOg '''can either be used as a stand alone or underslung mounted weapon. Each magazine tube holds 4 to 5 shots depends on the powder load of each. * '''Modular Barrel Extension Kit This kit allows the user to customize to the barrel length of the weapon right on the field based on the current situation. The kit comes with 2 pairs of long and shorts barrel extension that can turn the LMS from a CQB rifle into a long-range sniper in less than 5 seconds.